


a queen for children lost and found

by dancingwiththewind (highfaenyx)



Category: Mary Poppins (Movies), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfaenyx/pseuds/dancingwiththewind
Summary: They will forget. Adults always do.What a shame. In her turn, she never did - but then, she did prove to be special, a queen of children lost and found, a mother for all those who needed comfort and love, and assurance.





	a queen for children lost and found

Banks children and the adults have already left the park a while ago, flying over to their newly acquired old home on their balloons; the spring festival was coming to the end, and even her dear Jack and his boys have left.

Mary Poppins was holding onto a red balloon given to her by an old friend, an old child of hers, and felt a familiar tug at her chest.

They will forget. Adults always do.

What a shame. In her turn, she never did - but then, she did prove to be special, a queen of children lost and found, a mother for all those who needed comfort and love, and assurance.

Jack, a sweet child her husband has saved long time ago, still remembered. Many of those who roamed the streets of London, lighting up the streets in the darkest hour, were their children; yet few actually could recall the blissful times they’ve spent in that weird realm of hers and her husband’s.

Jack will remember, and when she comes again, he’ll dance around the night lights with her and his children, and maybe even Peter will join them. She could already imagine Jack’s wrinkled features, and his wife’s enthusiasm, and their children’s joy.

Oh, she is definitely not missing that fun, Mary Poppins thought.

But for now, she clutched onto her umbrella - though she didn’t really need one - and took off into the clear blue sky, back to her kingdom.

_Second star to the right, and straight on till morning._

 

A girl, who bore a name of Mary Poppins - among many others, as it wasn’t her true name, and wasn’t even her first - landed gracefully, and her bare feet drowned in the warm sand of the beach. A familiar scent of sea and night filled her lungs; she came home.

A faint smile touched her lips, as she saw a tall, slim figure approaching her from afar, and went to meet him in between. She missed him, always - even though it seemed like a million years passed by since he had come after her with a proposal she could not refuse, and she had outstretched her fingers to touch his.

“Welcome back,” he said, taking her hand in his, and kissed the inner side of her wrist. She shivered; and couldn’t help a smile blooming on her face.

“Always good to be back,” she said, and entwined her arm with his. “My king.”

“My queen,” he returned with a mischievous edge in his voice she loved just so. “How did it go?”

“Perfect, how else? After all, I’ve been doing this for a millennia,” she winked at her counterpart.

“Only due to that?” He pretended to be offended, but didn’t take his hand away from hers; she smirked.

“Well, I’ve also had the best teacher, I guess.”

“Is that so? I suppose it is, I am indeed the best.”

“Stop this, Peter!” She laughed as he arrogantly put his lip forward and mocked her.

“Anything for you, Wendy,” he grinned. “One condition only: a kiss from a queen.”

“Do you ever grow up?” She rolled her eyes, seemingly unamused; yet her hands teasingly ran up Peter’s sides, and cupped his face.

“No, but neither do you,” and he reached out and kissed her under the ever-starry sky of Neverland, their home, their kingdom.

 

You wouldn’t really think that someone apart from ageless boy and his queen would take care of children lost and neglected in any possible way, would you?

**Author's Note:**

> The scene where Mary takes the children underwater, resembled the scene with Peter and Wendy and her brothers so very much, and this idea of Mary being Wendy just struck my mind. After all, it all makes sense :)


End file.
